


Resentful Robbie

by Kennaye



Series: Partying Falls [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennaye/pseuds/Kennaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moral of the story is don't sleep with your now boyfriends arch-enemy before dating, especially if he is twelve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resentful Robbie

Tambry was busy editing an Instagram photo when Robbie stormed in. He was mad - livid, she could tell. She rolled her eyes. They fought sometimes, but the fights were dumb and short lived. This was probably just his hormones acting up, or maybe his parents were being huge dicks. Tambry knew that this the whole thing wouldn't amount to anything.

"Tam, what the ?!" He shouted at her. She looked up from her phone. He was mad at her? The was happening, Tambry was so confused. She applied another filter to her photo, hoping 

"What the what?" Tambry replied, editing the brightness on her phone. Robbie was mad, visibly mad, he was shaking with rage. Tambry let out a sigh as she turned off her phone. He'd better appreciate that - if the app closed she had just lost twenty-two minutes worth of work on that photo. Girl photo editing was a serious thing, after all.

"I talked to Felix and Nate earlier...what the fuck." He gasped for air, breathing heavily from how mad he was. Did he ride his bike here? It'd explain a lot, he was breathing harder than a smoker of 30 years running a marathon. It was kind of cute, in an ugly sort of way.

"What's wrong Robbie?" Tambry got up off her bed and walked over, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Just spit it out." He practically was, his heavy breathing made him spit when he talked. It'd be really gross if Tambry's tongue hadn't been all up inside that mouth so much.

"You...fucked Dipper?" it was like a whisper. Tambry rolled her eyes. Guys always made a big deal out of the past, but what she had done wasn't wrong. She was still a minor and was single. She was also drunk...and when she was drunk she wanted to fuck. It wasn't that big of a deal. It happened at every party, and it wasn't that she was a slut or anything. Girls got horny too, Tambry's parents let her get birth control...so yeah she was basically in the clear to have all the sex she damn well wanted. Robbie might be able to dictate what can go in and out of her vagina now, but he damn well won't in the past.

"Yeah. I did. That was forever ago, Robbie. It was the night your bike was stolen. You were with Wendy then, or trying to be at least!" Tambry recalled when Robbie had been all over Wendy. Thinking on it now, Robbie might actually be kind of a manwhore. She might tweet about that in a very vague quote later. It was the best way to let a guy know they had fucked up.

"I can't believe this, Tambry." Robbie pushed her hand off of him and walked to the other side of the room. "I just don't wanna." He let out another frustrated sigh, and did a weird thing with his hands. The fuck was he doing? Boys were weird. Tambry tried figuring it out, but it just look liked he was wiping his hands together. What was up with men? 

"Why are you so mad? Is it because you two never got along?" Robbie laughed, a cruel sarcastic laugh, and shook his head again. He really liked shaking his head, Tambry noticed. It probably wasn't a good thing his hair was so long then, because it kept hitting him in the face and he looked really dumb.

"Uh, no. Maybe it's because he's, I don't know, twelve!" Robbie threw his arms up for emphasis. "I mean Jesus Christ Tam, a fucking twelve year old? Seriously?!" Tambry rolled her eyes so hard they saw her brain. The darkness around it representing the darkness of her soul, a common emo/scene teen theme.

"Hey, me and him were both plenty fucked up!" Tambry stomped her foot. "Twelve is practically a teen! It all worked down there, he's hit puberty. You don't even have chest hair yet!"

"Shut up!" Robbie brought his shirt up more. "No matter how much you defend yourself it doesn't make it not fucked up! That's pretty fucked up!" It wasn't that fucked up, it was just a thing! Sex happened, Robbie was being over dramatic. Tambry wanted to bash her head off the wall in frustration.

"Ugh!" Tambry sighed loudly. "Listen Robbie, I know you aren't happy about it. But we were seeing other people then, and it was in the past. Sure, me and Dipper had a thing. But seeing as how you were after Wendy then, I didn't consider your feelings. I'm sorry you're so upset, but it wasn't my fucking problem!"

Robbie punched the wall because teenage feelings, then turned to her. "Tam, it's not that. I do kind of, like, not like but do like the Pines' kid. It's complicated. I don't know, it just seems like Dipper gets with every girl that I've ever been with." Tambry kind of wanted to laugh at how sad and true that was.

"Dipper never got with Wendy! She told me about how she let him down gently!" Tambry walked up to Robbie and hugged him. "If you really wanna show Dipper, then don't let him ruin our relationship like he did yours and Wendy's."

Robbie brought his head down and buried it into Tambry's shoulder. She smelled nice, and her body heat pressed against his. Being with Tambry made him happy - and he wasn't going to let Dipper kill his happiness anymore.

"Ok." Robbie said. "You're right. I'm sorry for overreacting." Robbie and Tambry shared a kiss, and all was well.

"Haha, good." Tambry smiled at him. "I mean, I wouldn't have cared if you gotten with Mabel."

"Ugh, as if. Nobodies Robbel here." 


End file.
